Endless power transmission belts, popularly referred to as V-belts, are widely used throughout industry and such belts often have a helically wound load-carrying cord defined by a plurality of twisted plies. Heretofore, substantial twisting of the cord plies was not achieved because it was considered detrimental to belt performance and service life.